1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic integrated polishing method for the external surface of metallic tubes and aluminum alloy photosensitive drum substrates prepared thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, electrolytic integrated polishing is known as a method for mirror processing of the external surface of metallic tubes. The electrolytic integrated polishing method, wherein an abrasive such as a grindstone or the like works as a negative pole, a metallic tube to be processed works as a positive pole, and electrolyte is supplied for polishing, performs mirror finishing of the external surface of the metallic tube by an integration of an abrasion effect by the abrasive and electrolysis by the electrolyte. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-31628 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-720.)